A Yokai of Zero
by jujudude
Summary: What happens when Tsukune Aono gets summoned by Louise to be her familiar? What happens when Kurumu Kuruno and Mizore Shiriyuki get pulled into the portal along with him? How will his relationships with his friends change? Will his harem grow? Read to find out!
1. Dragged to another World

A Certain Youkai of Zero: A Certain Familiar of Zero x Rosario + Vampire crossover fanfiction

It the last day of school before graduation for Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Fang Fang and Ling Ling. Tsukune was going to become the next headmaster of Youkai academy, with Moka by his side. Kurumu, Mizore, and Fang Fang, along with Ruby, still had dreams of making Tsukune their husband, whether it was as his one and only, or in a polygamous relationship, as many youkai tended to have. They knew, however, this would not sit well with Moka. Yukari, now a beautiful teenager, still longed to be the bedmate of both Moka and Tsukune. Ling, Ling, on the other hand, was content to have him after he died. She was, after all, dead already, as she jokingly stated several times.

As it happened to be, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore were in the human world, getting ready to tell Tsukune's family about graduation, and what they truly were. The world had changed a lot since Alucard's awakening. Humans, at first, did not want the integration of monsters into human society. After it was explained that many monsters were already integrated into human society, and that most wished only to live a peaceful co-existence with humans, things calmed down a bit. Over the next few years, humans came to accept monsters into the human world, many forming friendships and there was more than one romantic relationship formed between youkai and humans.

However, even though all of these events had transpired, Tsukune's parents were still blissfully unaware of what kind of school Youkai Academy was, or what Tsukune's friends were. Even worse, Tsukune had never told them about becoming a ghoul, and, during the fight with Alucard, transforming into a Shinso vampire with Moka. "This is going to be an interesting conversation" Tsukune thought. Kyoko was there to vouch for his friends, and had cool towels at the ready for when his mother would inevitably pass out from shock.

The bus driver had dropped them off at a shopping mall near the Aono residence. They were all going to pick up some fancier clothes for the meeting with Tsukune's mother. Kurumu wanted something fun and light. Mizore wanted something traditional and elegant. Yukari wanted something cute and endearing. Lastly, Moka wanted something elegant and form fitting. Surprisingly, Kurumu and Mizore had gotten done with their shopping first and were hanging out with Tsukune in a coffee shop in part of the mall.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Halkenginia a time honored tradition at the Tristian Academy for magic was about to take place: the summoning of a familiar. Everyone had gone. A blonde playboy by the name of Guiche had summoned a giant earth mole; a fiery tan skinned, redheaded Germanian named Kirche had summoned a fire salamander; and a quiet bluenette had summoned an air dragon. Everyone had summoned their familiar. Everyone, that is, except for a young pinkette by the name Louise. A girl with a very bad track record of casting magic.

"Louise the Zero hasn't gone yet!" Kirche yelled to the professor, Professor Colbert. "Stupid Kirche!" Louise muttered under her breath. "Come on Louise, it's time to begin the ritual to summon your familiar" Professor Colbert stated to the pinkette.

* * *

"Back at the coffee shop in the shopping mall, Tsukune was drinking some black tea, Kurumu had a hot chocolate, and Mizore had an iced coffee.

"Oh great founder, please bring me a powerful familiar. One who is kind, beautiful, graceful, and strong."

"What is going on? Do you guys hear that?" Tsukune stated. "No Tsukune. I don't hear anything" Kurumu stated. "Ditto. Are you sure Moka's blood drinking isn't affecting you?" Mizore stated. "Huh. Ok. I guess I must just be going crazy." Tsukune said.

It was then that the incantation stopped and a giant green portal opened between Earth and Halkenginia. "Tsukune! Stay away from it! It might be a trap from Fairy Tail!" Kurumu yelled! "Stay back. I'll see if it is ok." Mizore said. She created 3 ice kunai, and proceeds to throw them in, one at a time. "Ok. Seems safe." Mizore stated matter of factly. Tsukune walked up the green portal. He gently touches it gently. As the portal starts to pull him in, Kurumu grabs ahold of him, trying to protect her mate of fate, followed by Mizore. As the 3 of them get pulled into another world, the last thing they hear is a panicked scream of "TSUKUNE!" By a familiar vampire they all know.

* * *

KABOOM! In another world, a young pinkette was feeling very frustrated. She had failed at completing her summoning ritual. Or so it seemed.

"Wow. Did you really fail ANOTHER spell Louise the Zero?" The buxom redhead said, taunting the young pinkette. "Shut up, Kirche!" Louise responded. "No, she didn't" the shy bluenette bookworm, named Tabitha stated softly. "Why would you say that?" Kirche, her close friend, stated?

As the dusted cleared, they could hear 3 distinct voices speaking in an unfamiliar language. "Did she just summon 3 commoners?" Someone in the crowd asked? "No, I bet Louise the Zero actually paid them to pretend to be summoned!" Someone else yelled. "That's not true!" Louise yelled! She was starting to tear up.

Tsukune, Kurumu, and Mizore were in an unfamiliar land. "Huh looks like the middle ages, a bit after the time of the crusades." Kurumu stated. "I see you actually learned something in high school" Mizore teased her. "Shut up, snow skank!" Kurumu retorted. Neither girl had noticed that Tsukune had approached an odd looking pink haired girl, who was crying.

"Um, hi. My name is Tsukune. Are you alright?" Tsukune asked Louise. Louise had just finished arguing with Professor Colbert about whether she could summon a new familiar, to which he was adamantly against. She reluctantly sighed. "Alright, let's get this over with." She stated. She waved her wand, chanted an incantation, and proceeded to tackle Tsukune and kiss him. This gained the attention, and ire, of both Kurumu and Mizore at the same time "HEY! Just what do you think you are doing with MY boyfriend!? WHAT do you mean YOUR boyfriend!?" They yelled, directing the former line at Louise, and the latter at each other.

They quickly took their attention off of fighting when they heard Tsukune cry out in pain. The flesh on his right hand was burning, with runes appearing on them. He was starting to go unconscious due to the pain.

* * *

A few hours later, Tsukune woke up in an unfamiliar bed, Kurumu and Mizore lightly dozing nearby, their eyes puffy and red from crying about him and his wellbeing. There was also a young pink haired girl nearby. She then got up and started yelling at him. He had no idea what she was going on about. After a while, the infuriated young lady waved her wand in front of them, causing explosions to happen near all of them.

"Understand me NOW!?" The young pinkette huffed at him. "Yes, thank you very much." Tsukune said, trying to be as diplomatic as possible. "What is your name, young lady?" Tsukune said, trying to work on getting on the young ladies' good side, and seeing if he could remedy this situation. "I am Louise de La Valliere, and you are my familiar now. In essence, you are my SLAVE!" The young lady said, emphasizing the last word.

"HEY! That's no way to talk to Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled, now awake from the explosion that occurred near her when Louise cast the translation spell on everybody. "Yeah. Looks like somebody has a death wish" Mizore added, giving the young girl an icy stare. "Come on girls. Let's play nice. We don't know where we are, and we will need help getting back home." Tsukune stated, trying to calm the situation.

"Get back home? Hrmph! You are stuck here! You are my familiar, you will just have to deal with that!" Louise stated. "Whatever. Where is here?" Tsukune said, ignoring the attitude the young lady was giving them all.

"Boy you really are a bunch of stupid peasants! We are in Tristainia, in the land of Halkeginia! Now, shut up and go do my laundry!" The bossy young lady shouted. Tsukune weighed whether it would be worth it to deck the annoying young lady and escape, but he figured he would need help getting back home, so he played along, at least for now. "Yes, your highness. Kurumu, Mizore, would you like to accompany me?" He cooly stated to his friends. "Sure" both girls said, glaring at Louise.

They made their way out to the courtyard, passing a blonde man in a frilly shirt, holding a rose and talking to a brunette young woman. Throughout most of the procession, the silence was deafening. Mizore was the first to speak up. "So, why didn't you just punch that stuck up bitch in the face? She certainly deserved it." Kurumu nodded, adding "Yeah. Talk about thinking the world revolves around you. I HATE bitches like that!" Tsukune stopped walking, and turned to face them, now that they were outside. "You see, guys, I sensed she wasn't lying about where we were. I figured she was our key to getting back home, and I didn't want to anger the locals and have a bounty on our heads, as well as losing the one way back home. Besides, haven't you noticed we are seem to be in a different time era? Add that to the fact that there are two moons" he said as he pointed up, " I didn't see the advantage in angering our little princess back there."

The girls realized the wisdom in what he said. As they continued through the courtyard, looking for a place to wash Louise's dirty undergarments, they ran into a young woman in a maid costume. Quite literally, for that matter.

"Oomph! Hey! You are that Valliere girl's new familiar? OH! And you must be his friends that came through as well!" The young maid said as Tsukune helped her to her feet. "Yeah. My name is Tsukune Aono. These are my friends Kurumu Kuruno and Mizore Shirayuki." He stated, gesturing to his friends behind him. "By any chance, do you know where I could wash Louise's clothes? She gave me the task of washing her clothes, which was probably better than having to listen to her talk." He stated with a little sass, earning a giggle from the young maid. "Sure, come over here. This is where I wash the clothes of other nobles when I have to. My name is Siesta." She said as she took him over to a source of running water.

Tsukune chatted with his two friends and the young maid as he washed his bossy young master's very scandalous underwear. Siesta noticed he was a tall, attractive young man. She also noticed that his two friends were very annoyed that he was handling another woman's undergarments. She also noticed he seemed very kind, strong, and caring. She thought that Kurumu and Mizore seemed to be a bit of the jealous, possessive types, and she realized that she didn't care.

After he got done washing Louise's undergarments, he walked back to her room. He gently knocked on her door. Louise opened the door. Letting him and the girls in. After they entered her room, Tsukune put down her now clean clothing and turned to face her. "Ok. I know you have the bed. Where are Kurumu, Mizore, and I supposed to sleep?" Tsukune asked, hoping they would get rooms of their own. "Since I didn't expect to summon three commoners, YOU will all have to sleep THERE." Louise stated, pointing to a pile of hay on the floor. "That isn't going to fit all of us. I am going to get some rest in the courtyard." Tsukune said. "Wait up! We will come with you too!" Kurumu said. "Yeah, wouldn't be my first time sleeping outside." Mizore stated as she cupped her face with her hands, a small blush on her face from remembering when she stalked Tsukune with more regularity.

Tsukune leaned against a tree in the courtyard, holding Kurumu and Mizore close, Kurumu so she would feel safe and to keep her warm, and Mizore so she would feel more comfortable in this new environment. "What trouble have I gotten us into now? Moka, I really miss you and the others." He mumbled as he fell asleep, the two young ladies in his arms already in blissful slumber.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at the Aono Household**

Mrs. Aono was still weeping uncontrollably. While she was grateful that even though his friends were youkai, had always been there to protect him and emotionally support him, she was dismayed at the fact he was no longer human, and that he had gone missing into some sort of unknown portal.

"I am sorry about Tsukune, Mrs. Aono! I miss his as well! Ruby and Yukari are working hard to find a way to get him back." Moka said. She felt horrible. Tsukune and her two friends, Mizore and Kurumu, disappeared into a green portal before her. She missed all of them terribly, especially her precious Tsukune. Kyoko now spoke up. "Don't worry auntie. These girls really do care about Tsuki! I have no doubt that they will find a way to bring him back to us!" She sounded very confident. She was, indeed, confident that they would try their best, but, if she were to announce her deepest fears out loud, she did doubt whether they would be able to bring him back. It was something she didn't want to face, as she deeply cared about her cousin.

* * *

The next morning, Tsukune woke up early. Kurumu was cuddling close to him, while Mizore held his arm and was resting her head on his shoulder. He did his very best to get up without waking the two girls, taking twenty minutes to get from his spot so as not to disturb his two friends. He made his way up to Louise's room, and began the task of waking her. "Come on Louise! Time to get up! You need to get ready for class!" Tsukune said in a loud, gruff voice at her. "Five more minutes. Just five more minutes..." Louise muttered as she turned over, still asleep. Tsukune was still annoyed from yesterday, so he pulled the covers off of her. "It got really cold here..." The young pinkette said, still mostly asleep. Tsukune had an idea on how to wake her up. He got down close to her, put his mouth by her ear, and whispered in it "If you are so content in bed, I have some other ideas on how you can spend time in it." He then took his mouth and started sucking on her ear.

Louise was having a great dream. It was about a tall white haired knight with incredible strength saving her from a busty blue haired demon and a purple colored frost dragon. She was about to see his face when she felt something wet on her earlobe. "Wahaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She cried as she woke suddenly from her happy dream. "Why did you do that, peasant!?" Louise cried out at him, her face the color of her hair. "I did that because I have been trying to get you up for 10 minutes. If you keep this up, you will be late for class." Tsukune stated. "Alright then, dress me for the day!" The young mage yelled at the Shinso vampire. "Not a chance in hell! I will get your clothes, but I won't dress you. You will have to do that yourself." Tsukune said casually.

Louise's eye started twitching. Her slave not only woke her up in a rude fashion, but he was refusing to do her bidding. "Why you!" She yelled. Louise grabbed a riding crop from her dresser (we don't question why she had one there, we probably don't want to know), pulled back her arm, and whipped Tsukune on the face with all her might. Tsukune didn't move; he didn't even flinch. She proceeded to do this four more times, still not eliciting a reaction from him. On her sixth time, Tsukune grabbed the whip as she swung it at him. He leaned in, close to her ear, making her flustered. "I don't recommend you do that again. It is highly unlikely that you would be able to do much harm to me, and, as an addition, my two friends that came with me to this world would be quite displeased with those actions, and I don't know if I could stop them from doing anything on my behalf if I wanted to." He whispered in a low voice to her.

Louise took this into consideration. She knew nothing of these people, where they came from, or their strength. She didn't know what they were capable of. "Ok. Well, get out of here and down to the dining hall! I will see you and those other peasants you hang out with down there in 10 minutes!" She yelled at him. "Yeah, whatever. I will see you there" he stated.

Tsukune walked outside, and woke up Mizore and Kurumu, who were starting to stir. "Good morning, Tsukune! I am so glad to see you!" Kurumu yelled as she hugged Tsukune, pulling his head into her bosom and almost suffocating him. Kurumu quickly found herself frozen in a hunk of ice, as Mizore started snuggling up to Tsukune. "Mizore, let her out. We are strangers in a strange land, and I would prefer if we do not let them know what exactly we are right away. "Ok. But only because you asked." Mizore stated as she freed Kurumu. "Kurumu, Mizore, if you keep your fighting to a minimum I will make you a deal" Tsukune said, trying to think of a way to get the two girls pining over him to stop squabbling for an extended period of time.

This piqued the girls' interest. They both were in love with Tsukune, and Moka was not here to interfere with them getting closer to the man they fell for. "Go on" Mizore said. "Yeah, Tsukune! What is this bargain of yours?" Kurumu added. "If you two behave yourselves, I will spend alone time with each of you, alternating between you two. However, you cannot sabotage or spy on the me when I am with the other one" he stated, hoping to smooth things over between the time being. He did like spending time with them, and this gave them something to strive for, while allowing them to fly under the radar.

"Yahoohoo! You got it! Anything for you, Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted with enthusiasm, giving Tsukune a huge hug."Sounds good to me" Mizore stated. "Ok, good. Let's go to the dining hall. Louise should be there, and she is expecting us."

They made their way to the dining hall. Once they got there, they look looked for a place to sit. They went to sit next to Louise when all of a sudden she started to rail at them. "What are you commoner's doing!? Only NOBLES are allowed to sit at the tables! YOU guys sit on the floor! Be grateful I talked to the headmaster to ask if you could eat here!" Louise yelled at them. "Ok, then. Where is OUR food then?" Tsukune stated, with a little bit of anger, and quite a bit of annoyance in his voice. It's on that plate on the floor!" Louise yelled at him, pointing at a plate on the floor. On said plate was a single solitary loaf of bread. "You know what, fuck you. We will find our own food. That will not be enough to feed two of us" Tsukune stated. "What was that, slave?" Louise yelled at him.

At this point, Tsukune was done with her attitude. It was incredibly rare for him to swear, and he had already sworn once already. "Did I stutter, bitch? I said FUCK YOU" he stated, emphasizing the last two words. The dining hall was silent. The blonde man from the previous night, now with a different lady (this time blonde) stood up and addressed Tsukune's group. "How DARE you address Louise the Zero that way! To think, a commoner like you would talk that way to a noble!" He stated. "Shut it, playboy! Or should we tell everyone here and now about that conversation you had with that girl last night... Katie was her name, I think?" Kurumu stated, her voice filled with venom. Kurumu may not have had the best grades at school, but she was quite observant, and had a very strong sense of hearing.

"What!? Is this true, Guiche?!" The blonde young woman yelled at the blonde young man. "N-now now, Montmorency, they are just trying to tell lies to upset us all! It's a complete lie!" The young man, apparently named Guiche said, trying to cool things off with what seemed to be his main girl.

"Guiche! I have been looking for you everywhere!" A young lady with brown hair stated, as she ran into the hall to meet him. "Ah! I believe this is Katie! Katie, how does it feel to be the side girl to this womanizing second rate bimbo here?" Kurumu stated. She had had enough, and had no problem starting shit with the noble assholes here, and now that Tsukune was perturbed, she was more likely to do so.

"What?! Is this true, Guiche!? The brunette said. "How DARE you cheat on me! And you lied to me too!" The blonde stated. "Player!" They yelled at the same time, as they slapped him simultaneously, each on a different cheek. The hall was silent.

Guiche felt a myriad of emotions at the moment. Hurt, shame, jealousy, and rage were the strongest though. "How DARE you embarrass me like that in front of the whole school! I, Guiche de Gramont challenge you to a duel, you stupid blue haired floozy!" He stated.

Tsukune then whipped around. People could call him and be cruel or abusive to him all they wanted to. He drew the line when they were abusive to his precious friends. "Sure thing, blondie. However, you won't be dueling her. You will be dueling ME" Tsukune stated, giving off an aura of danger.

* * *

Luckily, the students of the Magical Academy of Tristain couldn't sense youkai energy, so they couldn't know the danger Guiche had just put himself in. All of them, that is, except for Louise. She had been watching her familiar during this entire altercation. He seemed more dangerous when her schoolmate insulted his friend. Even his eyes seemed to change, to... were those cats' pupils instead of round ones. "Guiche, please don't..." She stated. "Nonsense! Don't worry! I won't hurt him too much! Besides, Louise, don't you want some payback for how disobedient that familiar is to you?" Guiche stated to the young pinkette. "Actually, I was worried about you." Louise stated softly.

"You were worried about ME!? That is hilarious, Zero! What does a noble like me have to worry about from a commoner?" Guiche said as the dining hall broke out in a roar of laughter. "Meet me in Vestia square in 10 minutes, peasant!" Guiche said. "With pleasure. Don't back down now, you hear?" Tsukune stated, eliciting a roar of laughter from the hall.

Guiche was heading to the square 13 minutes after he challenged Tsukune to the duel. It was, after all, good to be fashionably late, was it not? Tsukune had his shirt off and was doing push ups while waiting. His body was toned, muscular, and covered with numerous scars. This caused the ladies in the crowd to be eyeing him hungrily, much to the dismay of Kurumu and Mizore. The fact that hiis body was covered in scars was a fact that caused everyone to be a little be concerned for the blonde playboy.

Guiche walked over to a ravenous looking Kirche and her bluenette friend, Tabitha. "How long has he been doing pushups?" The young Casanova asked them. "He has been doing them for 12 minutes now" Kirche answered. "Ok. In that amount of time, how many has he done?" Guiche asked the two young ladies. "Five hundred forty-seven as of 5 seconds ago" Tabitha answered. She could always be counted on for answers dealing with numbers.

"It isn't too late to back out now. If you beg for mercy right now, I will forget this entire thing" Guiche said. "Not going to happen. I will, however, drop the fight if you plead on hands and knees to Kurumu and Mizore for being rude to them, and for calling Kurumu names. You also will stop calling Louise a Zero. She doesn't seem to like it very much. Then you will have to do whatever those two wish of you for three weeks" Tsukune stated. "That will never happen! I guess you cannot convince some people to act in their self interest!" Guiche said, being the dictionary definition of irony.

Tsukune was getting up from the push up position. The scars on his body on display for everyone to see. "How did you get all those wounds?" Guiche asked him. "That doesn't concern you. The only thing that should concern you is surviving this duel" Tsukune cooly stated. "What?! You pose no threat to me, Guiche de Gramont" Guiche started to go on in a self-aggrandizing manner when he was cut off by Tsukune. "Just shut up and let's get on with it!" He stated.

Guiche was actually nervous. He had intended on summoning only one of his valkyries, which were bronze golems, at first. However, his opponent did not seem phased to be fighting a noble. He seemed at ease. Almost as if he had been in numerous battles before, and come out on top. He started with summoning 5 valkyries all at once.

Tsukune simply yawned and leapt into the air, destroying all golems simultaneously as he crashed into the ground. This shocked everyone, especially Guiche. The blonde proceeded to flick his rose wand, causing 15 more petals to fall off of it, summoning 15 more valkyries. Tsukune moved fast enough that he was a blur. In a few moments, all bronze golems were destroyed. Guiche was starting to panic. He flicked his wand again, this time summoning 30 valkyries all at once. Within a minute Tsukune had destroyed them, and closed in on Guiche. In a flash, Tsukune closed the distance between him and Guiche. He proceeded to deliver a mighty blow to the young mage, causing him to crash into the wall. The wall began to crack and several parts and come down near the impact zone.

* * *

"Okay then. Let's find you girls something to eat" Tsukune stated. He was feeling weak. He hadn't had anything to eat in a while. Not to mention that, as a vampire, he would have to feed off of another youkai or human every so often to keep himself going. It had been a while since he had his last meal of blood, and after this latest battle, he was going to have to feed.

They were walking over to the maid the three of them had met the night before, Siesta, to see if they could get anything for Kurumu and Mizore. Tsukune was now at the point where blood was more vital of a resource than food. Siesta was stunned. Not only was this guy she had just developed a crush on recently defeated a noble, be he had done so without even breaking a sweat. "Hey, Siesta, can you get something to eat for Kurumu and Mizore? Louise tried to give us some old bread, and that wasn't enough for all of us." Tsukune said. He then noticed she smelled good. REALLY good. "So this is is why Moka was always biting me" he thought. It took a lot for him to keep from biting her.

"Sure thing. Come this way guys. Did you want anything Tsukune?" Siesta asked. "No thanks. One of the girls here will help me" Tsukune stated. "What do you mean Tsukune? Don't you need to..." Mizore started to ask him, before he cut her off. "Mizore, Kurumu, I am at the point where I critically need blood. After that, I can eat food, but it will need to be supplemented by blood every once in a while" He whispered in a low voice. "But Tsukune, where would you get blood at? I don't think any of the humans here would be willing to let you feed on them, especially if you want us to keep what we are under wraps" Kurumu asked. "Simple" He stated. "I would drink from one of you."

"But Tsukune, don't you need to drink human blood to survive?" Mizore asked in her soft voice. "Human blood is the best for nourishing me. However, all I need is blood from anyone. The warmer the better" Tsukune stated. "Also, the blood it is better if the blood comes from someone you care deeply about. This is because drinking blood is a very intimate thing. At least that is what Moka told me" Tsukune finished with his explanation. The mention of Moka's name caused Mizore and Kurumu to scowl for a few moments, before they let the thought of her go. After all, they were here with Tsukune and she wasn't.

Siesta took them to the academy's kitchen, where the staff started calling Tsukune the "Fist of Righteousness." Nobody stopped them from getting a couple of good meals. After all, a powerful mage was sent to the medical ward easily, and nobody wanted a repeat of the fight. The girls got a hearty meal, and the were sent on their way. Tsukune, however, wasn't looking so well. He was starting to become incredibly pale, and was starting to become fatigued. He was having a hard time holding himself upright, and was starting to have a hard time staying conscious.

"Tsukune, you don't look alright. Do you need some blood? You can feed on me!" Kurumu stated, a worried look on her face. "Yeah. I will try drinking some of Mizore's blood another time. I am actually a bit worried they that Mizore's blood give me hypothermia, sorry Mizore" Tsukune said, looking at the yuki-onna with an apologetic look on his face. "Don't worry Tsukune. It's ok" Mizore stated, a little sad that she wasn't the one to help the person she cared about the most in the world at this moment of need he had.

They found an isolated place on the campus. Tsukune leaned in towards Kurumu, and lightly bit her neck. Her blood didn't taste like human blood. It was sweeter, and had hints of spices such as nutmeg, vanilla, and cinnamon in it. When he got his fill, he pulled back, and looked the succubus in her violet eyes. He never realized how beautiful they were, nor had he ever realized how gorgeous she was, how pure her love for him had always seemed. "Thank you so much Kurumu. I really needed that" Tsukune said. "No problem Tsukune. Come anytime you need some. I would do anything for you. You are my everything. I love you" Kurumu said in a soft voice, tears forming.

* * *

Tsukune couldn't stand seeing her this sad. She had always been there for him. He and her were very close. She truly did care deeply for him. He decided he was going to take a huge risk with both his friends right there and then. He didn't know if, and when he would be able to find his way back home to Moka, and, in all honesty, he was starting to see his other friends in ways other than a platonic way.

"You are my best friend Tsukune. You have always inspired me to do the right thing, and try my hardest. You mean a lot to me, so" Kurumu was interrupted by Tsukune cupping her face in his hands, giving her an incredibly passionate kiss. Kurumu's eyes went wide while she processed what was going on. As soon as she realized that her destined one was passionately kissing her. She reached her arms around the back of his shoulders and head, pulling him in and enjoying their moment together. As they pulled apart, they heard sobbing off to their side.

Mizore just saw Tsukune kiss her biggest rival, other than Moka, right in front of her. She had thought that she had a chance now that Moka was gone, but now she felt utterly defeated. She cast her eyes down, getting ready to admit defeat. She saw her lollipop get pulled out of her mouth, and as she looked up to speak, she was pleasantly surprised by Tsukune giving her a sensual kiss. It was just as good as the one he gave Kurumu, yet different. Kurumu's was full of fire and passion. Hers cool, slow, gentle.

Tsukune pulled away from Mizore, both girls gave him a confused smile. "I am sorry I have ignored you girls. You are very important to me, and I care deeply about both of you. We don't know when we can go home, or even if we can, so I have decided to work towards getting to know the both of you better, in more than just a platonic sense" Tsukune said.

* * *

Back at the Aono household, Tsukune's mother had settled down, partly due to the fact that her husband brought them both back some strong Japanese whiskey. Tsukune's family, with the exception of Kyoko. Tsukune's cousin was doing her best to hold the family together, and to help the girls find an answer to finding her favorite family member. However, she was starting to internally break down. She loved Tsukune deeply. They had always been very close, like brother and sister, and often went on adventures in their early years.

Yukari and Ruby were researching old grimoires from the European medieval era. They were finding some very small amounts of headway. They were primarily looking at grimoires from France, the Netherlands, and Germany, but also some from Italy and England.

They were starting to find some information that was useful. Combine that with the fact that Yukari had started reading about multiverse theory and portal technology, the idea of finding their friends and love interest seemed more and more a reality every day. Yukari was starting to work with some of the local boys at the machine engineering academy to work on building a piece of technology that worked incorporated both technology and magic into it. Not only would it be groundbreaking, but it would bring the Youkai and human worlds together a bit more, and it would hopefully bring their loved ones back to them.

* * *

Back in Helkeginia, Tsukune had gone on a date with Kurumu he took her to a nearby stream where they had a picnic. Kurumu had fixed all of the food herself, and Tsukune had to admit, she was a damn good cook. Siesta had offered to fix their picnic lunch for them, but Kurumu wanted to do it herself.

Tsukune had then gone on a date with Mizore. They went to a nearby pond where she froze it over with her skills. Since magic was well known in this world, no random passerby would think twice of it. They played on the ice and in the snow she created before heading back.

The headmaster of the magical academy, a perverted old man named Osmond, decided to give Tsukune and the girls a room to stay in after his duel with Guiche. This did not sit well with a certain maid and redhead, not that Tsukune would notice. These girls would change things soon enough though.

* * *

After being yelled at for the 3rd time that day (it had gotten much better since Tsukune being the crap out of Guiche) he was intercepted by Flame, the familiar of a redheaded student in the school. Flame held a note in his mouth that read "I am in need of your assistance. Please come to my room so that we may talk. - Kirche". Tsukune walked to the redhead's room to see what she had to say to him.

Tsukune was walking back from Kirche's room. The stunning redhead had put the moves on him. He told her that while he did find her attractive, and that she was welcome to pursue him, he told her he wasn't one to jump into a sexual relationship so easily or so quickly. This, of course, made her long for him even more. She would have him, she vowed both to herself and out loud to him. Tsukune didn't think much of it. He knew Kurumu and Mizore were fine with him having a polygamous relationship (not that the idea thrilled him, mind you) so he figured the girls wouldn't be too upset about the new turn of events if they ever found out, and if push came to shove as far as relationships.

As he fell asleep with Kurumu snuggling him on one side, and Mizore on the other, a feeling of happiness, and one of sadness, swept over him at the same time. Happy to be making new friends in this new world, and to be with his very close friends Kurumu and Mizore. The sad feeling was from missing Moka, Yukari and Ruby. He was also missing Fang Fang, Ling Ling, Gin, and even Kokoa. All the people he had met over his travels during his time at Yokai academy he felt a longing to see again.

He woke up the next day to Louise knocking on his door loudly. "Get up! We need to get you a proper weapon if you are going to be my familiar!" She shouted at him. "Why? I can take care of myself, and protect those around me with hand to hand combat already" he stated matter-of-factly. "Because, you need it to look like a proper familiar! And what if you do need it in battle?" Louise stated, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Alright, Louise. But you are going to have to take Kurumu and Mizore with us." Tsukune responded. "Whatever. Let's just get going" the young pinkette responded.

They started out from the magic academy in a carriage. Little did the 3 of them know that they were being followed by a busty redhead and a quiet bluenette riding on an air dragon in the skies above them.

Louise, Tsukune, Kurumu, and Mizore were looking amongst the shops that were in the town they had arrived in. They had been to several already, and while Louise had bought himself, Mizore and Kurumu several new sets of clothing (a fact she had not stopped talking about) Tsukune had not found a weapon he felt connected to. They had come into a small weapons shop in an alleyway of the town. Louise wasn't feeling hopeful. The shop owner was trying to sell them a "gold" sword from Germania. Louise was quite taken by it. Tsukune knew that it was most likely a lead sword plated with gold. Even if it WERE solid gold, that would make a lousy blade, seeing as how gold is a very soft metal. He was about to leave when a bargain bin sword started talking to him. It went on about how they had been paired up in previous lifetimes. It called him by a weird title; the "Gandalfr" or "left hand of God." Tsukune decided to go with this sword, which called itself "Delfinger." Tsukune was able to talk the owner down from 150 to 75 gold (mentioning the fact that the sword that he was trying to sell them was useless helped).


	2. Story Update

Hey all. Quick update on this fanfiction. I have not abandoned it. I had some health problems with my eye lasting 3 weeks, followed by sleeping problems, followed by health and sleeping problems, and I still have some health problems going on. Also, there were a few writer's blocks in there every so often. I have also been working on my other fanfiction I put up at the same time about the anime RWBY titled "Love is a Battlefield at Beacon." I am focusing on it first because it has more of a following. But fret not, Loyal followers! After that one is 5 pages or 3,000 words, I will work on another "Yokai of Zero" fanfiction.

Now, to answer a critique I have gotten a few times with this fanfic: Yes, I realize it was fast paced at first. There was a reason for that. The reason was, I was trying to get through the mundane setup stuff. Why? Because If you are reading this fanfiction, you most likely are fans of both "A Familiar of Zero" and "Rosario + Vampire" media series in one way, shape, or form.

Now, I am borrowing from the Rosario + Vampire manga, which is drastically different from the anime, and the Familiar of Zero anime. I also am borrowing ideas from some of the fanfics I have liked. In addition to that, there will be a similar timeline to that of the anime version of Familiar of Zero, but there will be major alterations. Saito was much weaker than the manga version of Tsukune. If you have only experienced the anime Rosario + Vampire, I suggest you read the mangas. While I did like the anime, the manga was MUCH better, and there are many sites you can find them translated online for free.

There will be a number of OCs coming up, as well as characters from the Rosario Vampire manga, such as Feng Feng and Ling Ling. Thank you all for reading and being patient. I know I don't make money off this, but I honesty do appreciate my subscribers. It makes me feel good that people are enjoying something I created, so I appreciate the fact you guys read my fanfics, follow them, favorite them, and follow me. It humbles me greatly.

The next chapter will be at least 3,000 words or 5 pages.


	3. For the Honor of a Maid

Tabitha and Kirche entered town, and the fiery redhead started looking for the young man she fancied, while Tabitha read a book. They didn't have to look far, as they could hear Mizore and Kurumu tease-fighting each other. Both girls were doing their best to not fight, so that they might go on dates with Tsukune. Also, even though they fought for Tsukune's attention, they were, indeed, friends. Louise was looking for some clothes for Tsukune, Mizore, and Kurumu, seeing as how they arrived in Halkeginia with only the clothes on their backs, quite literally.

After picking up clothes for the three new people in her life, she decided that they needed weapons. She didn't want them to get hurt (which would anger Tsukune), or, more importantly, get her in trouble if they had powers like her new familiar' and they displayed them. She got Kurumu a short sword and a buckler, and for Mizore, she got a crossbow and bolts, along with two small daggers. Also she got Kurumu some chainmail, and for Mizore, she bought some leather and silk composite armor. Mizore felt it was a bit conservative, which Kurumu was thankful for.

* * *

The four of them stopped for food at a local inn. Upon leaving, Tsukune felt a great…. weight upon his neck. "Why hello there handsome. Did you miss me?" Kirche asked. She then sucked on Tsukune's ear lobe, eliciting a moan from the young Shinso. Kurumu and Mizore started getting worked up, so Tsukune calmed himself down as fast as he could. "Mizore! Kurumu! Please calm down. I don't want for trouble to start here! Remember, we have others we care about depending on us back in our world, including my family! Don't you girls want to get to know my family a bit better?" Tsukune asked.

"Y-yeah Tsukune! I'm sorry! I'll be better!" Kurumu said apologetically. She really did miss Moka, Yukari, and the others. She also did want Tsukune's family to get to know her better, seeing as she wanted to become a more permanent fixture in his life. "Sorry, Tsukune. I will try to behave better" Mizore stated. She was doing her best to be good. She did miss the posse they belonged to, and wanted to improve how his parents', and his cousin's viewpoint of her. After all, they were going to make babies together at some point, so she needed his family's blessing.

Tsukune then turned around. "I told you before, Kirche, that you are welcome to pursue me. I cannot stop you, and I have a feeling you wouldn't desist even if I did try. However, I would like to get to know you before you try to get me to lay with you, so to speak. You strike me as not just a woman whose value is in her looks and charms, but her personality as well. A woman who doesn't let others see her true value, the value of what kind of person she is" Tsukune told her. This shocked Kirche. Most men only wanted to get into her pants. Yet here was a young man resisting her, not because he didn't find her attractive, but because love meant more to him than satisfying an itch. It meant something deeper, something more meaningful to him. This, of course caused Kirche to feel a great heat, but she also felt something she never had felt before. A flutter in her heart.

Kirche decided she HAD to spoil Tsukune, so she dragged him around town. She was also nice enough to get some things for Mizore and Kurumu. She figured these girls were special to Tsukune in some way, and that by being nice to them she would score points with Tsukune. Additionally, she figured that she would have to win the favor of at least one of the girls to be able to pursue the young Japanese man.

* * *

It was getting late, so Tabitha decided to let them all ride on Sylphid's back as they returned to the academy of magic. Kirche started to insult Louise's bust size and skill at spellwork, but promptly stopped when Tsukune asked her to. He remembered being surrounded by beings much more powerful than him. Besides, even though Louise could be a bit abusive, he could tell that, deep down, she was actually a rather nice girl. This elicited a blush from the young pinkette and a small smile from Tabitha. She might have been Kirche's best friend, but even she could admit that the busty Germanian could take her teasing too far. She did know that even though Louise did well when it came to the knowledge of the subjects they were studying, when it came time to put them into practice, she had a hard time. However, Tabitha could tell that Louise would do well in due time.

They got back to the Academy late that evening. They all turned in for the night. A small smile graced Louise's lips. Someone, other than Cattleya, stood up for her, for once. Kirche had a large smile on her face when she went to bed. She finally met someone worthy of her love. Someone who saw her as a person, a quest to be pursued, and not just as someone for a quick lay. She felt valued as a human being. A feeling that was foreign to her.

Tabitha felt something else. Jealousy. It was an emotion she rarely felt. Why did Louise have to summon that kind individual? She was certainly not worthy of him emotionally. Tabitha would have been a much better master to him than Louise could ever be! Someone that strong, and yet so humble would be a perfect match for her! He seemed to be the heroic type, like the character in her favorite story, Ivaldii. Someone who could rescue her, and her mother, from their nightmare.

* * *

The next few days went smoothly for Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, and all the students of Tristian Magical Academy. At the end of that week, Tsukune was looking around for Siesta. She had been spending time with him the last few days, and aided him with the chores Louise gave him. Louise still treated him a bit like a servant, but at least she didn't treat him like a slave, as of late.

He went to the kitchen, where the bulk of Siesta's work load tended to be at. "Where is Siesta? I haven't seen her at all this evening" Tsukune asked Marteau. All the kitchen staff looked down with a sad look on their faces after he asked that question. "She was taken away to the estate of an official in the queen's court. His name is Count Mott. She is in danger! The Count is known to choose maids that he can take advantage of" Marteau said, despair in his voice. "Would anyone know where he lives?" Tsukune asked. "Louise or Guiche would" Marteau answered. "Why? Are you going to save her? There is no way you can save her! His palace is well guarded by battlemages!" the cook said, worried that the young man before him has lost his mind.

"Don't worry about me. Please have Siesta's room ready for when I get back. She will be returned by the end of the night" Tsukune stated. Marteau was about to rebuke him, but then caught a glimpse of the young man's eyes. They held within them a look of determination to save someone special to him. They also held a look of savagery. Marteau ordered his staff to do as Tsukune stated.

* * *

Tsukune walked up to Guiche's room. He opened it without knocking. Inside the blonde playboy and Montmorency were talking playfully when Tsukune burst in. "Where does Count Mott live?" Tsukune asked gruffly. "Why should I tell you? What are you going to do, go and…." Guiche didn't get to finish asking his question, for Tsukune simply pulled off his holy lock that sealed his powers. A great darkness filled the room, centered around Tsukune. When the two blonde teens in the room looked at the space where the young Aono once stood, they were terrified and shocked by what stood before their eyes. Instead of the muscular, black haired, brown eyed boy that had been standing before them a moment ago, there stood a white haired young man with red cat eyes, bat wings, and pale white skin covered with black armor plating. Also…. were those fangs in his mouth!? Guiche was terrified and Montmorency was a volatile emotional cocktail of worried and a bit turned on.

Guiche quickly decided it was in his and Montmorency's best interest to tell Tsukune where Mott lived. He did that and prayed to Brimnir that the unholy vestige that just left his room would not kill the nobleman. Tsukune proceeded to walk towards a window located in the hallway on the wing of the academy that Guiche's dorm was located. He intended to fly out of said window, deciding that flying to his target's residence would be faster, and would consume less energy, than running to the Count's castle.

As he traversed the hall, he had yet to put the holy seal back on, and lock away his powers again. He figured that since he was going to leave quickly, the chances of being seen were not too terribly high. He was, of course wrong. Kirche and Tabitha were climbing up a flight of spiral stairs near the window he had decided to make his escape from when they came across the young man. Both ladies were a bit scared, and a bit in awe, of the appearance of Tsukune.

"Ladies, could you do me a favor?" Tsukune asked them. "Could you get the two young women I tend to hang out with to get a carriage and follow these directions I give you? Their names are Kurumu and Mizore. I need them to pick up Siesta's belongings. She will be staying with me from now on." Tsukune said to the two. "If you two do this, I will do something for each of you, within reason, of course" he stated, deciding to sweeten the deal. He didn't want to threaten the two, that wasn't the way he liked to persuade people to cooperate with him. Also, he didn't want to try to use the charm ability that vampires could do. He couldn't charm both of them at once, and the likelihood of it working was not nearly as good as if Kurumu would do it, even with him being a Shinso Vampire.

"Ok, hot stuff. I will think of what I would like you to do" Kirche teased him, still somewhat in shock as to what he was. "Alright. We will do what you asked" Tabitha stated, as she pulled on Kirche's sleeve to get her to head towards Tsukune's room.

"Think those actions were the best course to take?" Delflinger asked him. "It was gonna get out sooner or later. Besides, I don't think even this entire school could take me on, with or without you. No offense to you man" Tsukune stated. "Yeah, I get the feeling you have seen quite a few battles. What are you anyway?" the sword asked Tsukune. I am a special breed of vampire called a Shinso. I was infused with vampire blood several times to keep me alive. In the process I became a ghoul, and over time, I overcame the nature of the ghoul to become a Shinso vampire. That is over simplifying it a great deal, but you get the idea" Tsukune told the magical sword. "Yeah I do. How are you going to handle this partner?" the sword asked him. "I have a rough idea of how I am going to handle it" the vampire replied.

He then threw open the windows. He was on a 2nd story window that was a high distance from the ground. He spread his wings and jumped. He took to the air heading in the direction that Guiche told him the Count's estate. As he was heading to residence of Mott, Tabitha and Kirche went to the room he shared with Kurumu and Mizore.

* * *

"Wait here. I will tell them" Tabitha told Kirche. She knew how fiery and passionate the redhead was, and figured Kirche would start an argument with the blue haired girl that Tsukune resided with, as they had similar personalities. "Oh, hey Tabitha! Where is Tsukune? Have you seen him around?" Kurumu asked. "Yes. He is heading to an estate of a noble. He wants you to get a horse and wagon to pick up Siesta" the blue haired mage told her fellow blunette. "Ok. What happened? What is going on?" Kurumu asked. "The purple haired one, Mizore, right? You and Kirche drive the wagon. Kurumu and I will ride on Sylphid" Tabitha stated. She figured it would be in everyone's best interests to separate Kirche and Kurumu, assessing that they would probably start fighting with each other.

Tabitha paid for the wagon rental, and they all started off. As they rolled on the ground, Kirche asked Mizore "So, may I ask a weird question? How long have you known Tsukune?" Kirche posed to the young Yuki Onna. "For the last four years. Why?" Mizore answered, confused. "He looked a little different today. Is he alright? Does he have any conditions we should know about to help him?" Kirche asked, trying to be as delicate as she could. The lolipop almost fell out of Mizore's mouth. "Different HOW?" the snow woman asked, eyeing the Germanian woman suspiciously.

Kirche watched Mizore's reaction. She knew that Mizore knew what Tsukune was. "He had white skin covered in black armor plating, white hair, black bat wings, red cat eyes, and fangs. What is he? His secret is safe with Tabitha and myself. We don't care what he is, we care about who he is" Kirche replied.

After an awkward pause, Mizore replied. "He is an enhanced vampire. A shinso vampire. He was born a human, but was accidently transformed into a ghoul by his original love, Moka" she stated, tears coming to her eyes. "He learned to control his nature, and eventually became a Shinso Vampire. He had the Mui-Tou, or "shadowless sword" installed into his being. Kurumu can tell you more about what happened when that occurred" Mizore said, eyes cast downward.

"Interesting. Why are you looking so glum? Is it about that Moka girl?" Kirche asked. Mizore nodded her head. "The way I see it, you have a golden opportunity to get closer to him. You are here and she is not, correct?" Kirche asked. Mizore nodded her head in agreement, realizing that the redhead was right. "As far as what happened with him gaining the Mui-Tou, I suspect there is a story there. I also get the feeling that if there was more you could have done to help him during whatever happened at the time, you would have. I see the way he treats you and that other girl. You two are special to him. I am quite jealous. I would like him to treat me that way too, in due time" Kirche said, opening up to the Mizore.

Mizore realized Kirche was right. SHE was here with Tsukune, not Moka. SHE and Kurumu were making headway with their relationship with Tsukune, not Moka. The woman beside her was correct. She would conquer his heart (and most likely be a part of a harem of his) and Moka was falling farther and farther behind! "Thank you. That really cheered me up" Mizore stated. "I see how you act around him. Pursue him if you must. Just don't hurt him. He is very special to me and Kurumu, along with many others in our home world" Mizore said, a smile on her face and conviction in her eyes. A similar conversation was had in the air above between Tabitha and Kurumu, albeit without an admission of love from the more silent of the two blunettes.

Kirche had not been actively pursuing Mizore's blessing at that moment. What she said she genuinely meant. Having achieved Mizore's blessing, while not seeking it, somehow meant that much more to her.

* * *

Tsukune was almost to the count's house. He landed far enough away from the gates where he could put the holy lock back on, and resume his normal form, all without being seen by the gate guards. He confidently strolled up to the gate of Mott's estate. "Halt! Who goes there?!" One of the guards shouted. Tsukune did not answer, however. With 3 short, light punches on pressure points, Tsukune knocked out the 2 gate guards, and proceeded to leap over the walls of the estate. He attacked all the watch and patrol units stationed on the count's estate, speeding from guard to guard He attacked with blistering speed, delivering a light, quick knockout blow on pressure points. He did his best not to land a blow that would cause too much injury to each person. He also worked quickly, so the alarm wouldn't be raised.

After the bulk of the guards he found on the outside of the estate were incapacitated, Tsukune walked towards the door of the mansion. He stepped up to it, drew his arm back, and fired it forward at a blistering speed. The thick wooden door exploded, and shattered upon impact.

He walked forward a few meters, and found himself surrounded by the count's armed guards. The count walked towards him "I don't know how you were able to get past all my guards, but coming here was a mistake. Before you meet the maker, may I ask why you came?" Mott smugly asked. "Absolutely" Tsukune replied. "I have come to free one of my friends who was taken against her will to this place. That WILL happen, how it happens is all up to you" Tsukune said, with a dangerous, yet confident look in his eyes.

Count Mott started laughing. "Hahahahahaha! You must be insane! YOU, a commoner, dare think you can defeat ME, a NOBLE?!" he said. "Guards! Take him out!" the count ordered. "Ok. I tried to be reasonable" Tsukune stated. Several guards charged him. He drew his sword, and started to battle the count's forces, parrying, dodging, deflecting, and countering. Within 20 seconds, he had taken out Mott's foot soldiers, and most of his mages, before said mages had a time to react from the shock they were in from the scene in from of them. The remaining mages, having gotten over their initial shock, started to cast spells, but with Tsukune's speed advantage, he easily dodged all their attacks. With lightning speed he proceeded to take out the rest of his opponent's guards.

Tsukune approached Mott, a resolute and determined look in his eyes. Mott started to panic. He rarely had to fight on his own, relying on others to fight his battles for him. He drew his wand, but before he could start the chant to cast the magical spell, Tsukune closed the sizable distance between them, and grabbed the hand which was clutching the wand. The young Aono gave the arm a small twist, causing it to fracture in several places. Mott's wand fell to the floor, and Tsukune stepped on it, snapping it in two.

"Now, I am going to take my friend home with me. Anyone else that wishes to be free of your vile grasp will come with me too. In addition to that, you will pay my friend money for inconveniencing her, and pay steep reparations to all the girls you have sullied. You will not speak of this to another noble, or I will come back, and I will kill you. You will not seek revenge against me or my friends, or, again, I will kill you. Do I make myself clear?" Tsukune asked. "Crystal clear" the count replied through gritted teeth, tears welling up from both his seething rage and the pain coming from his arm. "Good. Assemble your staff, and give them the news in my presence" Tsukune told him.

* * *

By the time Kirche, Tabitha, Mizore, and Kurumu arrived, A number of young ladies were gathered outside of the count's mansion. Some ladies decided to stay with the creepy count, while most of them packed several changes of clothes, as well as their most treasured items. The count had given the ones that were leaving quite a bit of coin for the trouble he put them through.

"Tabitha, can you carry these ladies, along with Kurumu and Mizore, back to the dorms on Slyphid?" Tsukune asked her, a bit surprised to see Tabitha and Kirche. "Sure thing" she replied. Tsukune then took Mizore and Kurumu and aside and spoke with them. "Guys, please go with Tabitha. Siesta has had a traumatic experience, and I would prefer it if I watched her for a while. Also, I want Kirche here so that Siesta doesn't feel uncomfortable" Tsukune asked the girls. "Sure Tsukune! But you owe each of us a very special date because we are doing this!" Kurumu half-teased him, giving him a sly wink. With that, the group headed back.

It was then that Siesta's crush for Tsukune, her brave hero, blossomed into a deep love. She KNEW she needed to be with him for the rest of their lives. On the trip back, as Siesta clung on to his side in a dreamy state, she turned his head towards her, and gave him a deep, emotional kiss on the lips.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on earth, Moka had felt Tsukune's anger while he was flying to the count's house, via the blood link she shared with him. She had started to fret over his wellbeing when Ruby and Yukari called everyone into the room. They had been joined in the last week by their friends: Fang Fang, Kokoa, Gin and San, Miss Nekonome, Tsurara Shiriyuki, and Ageha Kuruno. They were all eager to bring their friends and loved ones back to this world.

"Ok all! By combining technology and magic, we have come up with a machine that should let us open a portal to wherever our three friends are located. It should be completed within two months' time. The Huang cartel was nice enough to fund this project. As soon as this gets finished, we will need Moka to use her blood link with Tsukune to help us figure out where to open the portal to" Ruby stated. "Miss Nekonome, could you do us a favor? These young gentlemen here were nice enough to help us, but have a hard time meeting and interacting with girls. Can you introduce them to some young ladies from the academy for us? They are very nice young men" Yukari asked. "No problem, mrow!" The energetic young cat woman stated.

"Don't worry Moka! Tsukune won't die! He has survived a lot of things! I'm sure he misses you as much as you miss him!" Yukari cheerfully told her friend. "Yeah, you are probably right. That doesn't mean I can't worry about him" Moka replied.


	4. A Princess and Some Setbacks

Sorry it has been a little bit guys! I have been updating as fast as I can! Real life can be a witch, can't she?

Thank you all for your reviews and imput. And thank you for reading! I am thankful to have you guys as viewers! Anyway, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Tsukune had been keeping up with his martial arts practices every day. Additionally, he had been adding sword work into his daily training routine. He wished Kokoa was there, seeing as her martial arts was reliant primarily on the use of weapons (in Kokoa's case, her shapeshifting bat Ko). She was quite a proficient weapons master, and even though they had their differences at one point, they had become good friends.

Louise found out that her childhood friend, the queen of Tristian, was coming to the academy to see the familiars preform, and to judge the performances. She went to Tsukune, with whom she had started to develop a friendship, and good deal of respect for, to ask him to preform to the best of his ability for the upcoming show. He agreed to help her impress her friend by doing some martial arts sparring with some training dummies. After he agreed, she left him, as she needed to head out to her classes.

* * *

Later on that day, the queen of Tristian arrived at the academy. As princess Henrietta left the chariot, Tsukune noticed she was kind of cute. Most of the boys, and many of the girls, thought the same thing. Even the bombshell named Kirche had started feeling a bit insecure.

The phase "Wow. She is pretty cute" accidently left his lips. This caused Kurumu and Mizore to look at the ground, feeling insecure. Tsukune sensed this, and said some words from the heart that would reassure them that he cared deeply about them. "Don't worry girls, she doesn't hold a candle to the flame you girls are" he told them. "You mean that, Tsukune?" Mizore asked. "Of course! By the way, I have a question I need to ask you sometime. I get the feeling it is important we talk about it" Tsukune stated. "Okay, Tsukune. Sure thing" Kurumu stated, feeling a bit worried as to what the question would be.

Louise returned to her classes after the princess had arrived and started to get settled into the room she would be borrowing whilst at the academy. Tsukune got together with Kurumu and Mizore to talk with them while Louise was learning. "Ok girls. I know this is out of the blue, but, as you know, even more girls have fallen for me. Also, the chances of us getting back to our world do not look too good as of right now. So I was wondering: would you girls still be willing to be in a polygamous relationship with me?" he asked them. "I know I am very much a monogamous person, but I don't want you guys, or anyone else who is close to me, to be hurt" Tsukune told them. "While I don't like the idea of having to share you, as long as I am with you, my life is complete. Besides, until we came here, I was feeling weak, and had been getting ill more often. Us succubi die if we aren't with our destined ones, you know" Kurumu stated with a wink. "Yeah, Tsukune. As long as we are together, I am happy" Mizore stated, a smile painted on her face.

* * *

That night, Tsukune was walking the halls, heading to the room Louise occupied. He was going to check on her before they all went to bed, to make sure she was safe. They had mended the damage she had caused since he had gotten there, and she had actually been treating him with quite a bit of respect. They were on good terms, with her gaining confidence and opening up to him more than she had to almost anyone in the past. She even was finding new friends at the academy, such as Montmorency, Tabitha, and even Kirche, now that Kirche had stopped teasing her as much since Tsukune asked. It seemed all she had needed was that one initial friend from which she could make more.

As he neared her room, he saw someone in a dress and a hood heading to the young pinkette's room. That person knocked on her door, and proceeded to entered swiftly. Tsukune knew from experience that this could very well be an assassin attempting to kill his young master. He quickly made his way to Louise's room, waited 5 seconds after the cloaked figure entered his master's quarters, and breached the door with a quick shoulder slam into the door.

Upon bursting through door, he saw that the person that snuck into her room was not an assassin, but the queen he had seen earlier that day. "What are you doing barging in here like that?!" Louise yelled at him. "Sorry for coming to make sure you were ok, and being worried about you" Tsukune stated. "Oh. Sorry for yelling at you. It was very nice of you to check up on me, Tsukune" Louise said apologetically, embarrassed for yelling at her new friend who was trying to do his duty as her familiar, not just because it was his job, but because he cared about her as well.

"Wait, this young man looks a lot like the man that attacked Count Mott, as reported by his guards" the young princess of Tristain stated. "Yes, indeed I did. He was going to do reprehensible things to my friend against her will. In addition, he had been doing so to many young girls before her" Tsukune stated. "Oh. I see. Well, then, I will do my best to make sure he cannot do that to anyone again. Thank you for stopping him from continuing such terrible acts. You must be a noble person to help friends like that" Henrietta stated. "I just did what anyone would do. I just try to help people that need it" Tsukune stated. "That is so sweet! Louise must be very lucky to have someone like you not just as a familiar, but as a friend as well!" Henrietta stated. "Thank you very much" Tsukune stated as he bashfully scratched the back of his head.

Henrietta got done chatting with her old friend, and left for the room that the school had lent her. "T-t-thank you for checking on me. It was very thoughtful of you" Louise said to Tsukune, a blush evident on her face. "Not a problem, Louise. I am glad you are ok. If you need anything, let me know, ok?" he told her. "O-o-ok. I will do that" Louise stated.

* * *

Tsukune exited Louise's room, and headed for both Kirche's and Tabitha's. He had to thank them for keeping his secret. He arrived at Kirche's room and knocked on her door, and she answered. "Why hello there sexy! Come to see me for any special reason tonight?" she said in a sultry voice, with a wink. "I just wanted to see how you were doing, and to thank you for keeping my secret. I overheard you asking Tabitha if you were prettier than princess Henrietta. I wanted you to know that you shouldn't be so self-conscious. You are beautiful in your own way. Never sell yourself short" He said with a blush, twiddling his thumbs with a little bit of nervousness. "Well, I am going to head off. Think about what you want me to do for you, and remember to keep it within reason" He replied to her. "Before you go, I have something to tell you. Get closer, it's a secret" Kirche told him. As he leaned in to listen to what she said, she grabbed his face, and gave him a deep and passionate kiss. "Thank you. You are the kindest person I have ever met. I think that is why I have fallen for you" she stated, a tear of joy falling down her face. "If you want we can meet up sometime next week. You seem like you could use some more people in your life" he offered. "Thank you. I will take you up on your offer" she stated.

He proceeded to Tabitha's room after he was done talking to Kirche. As he neared it, he could hear her crying in her room. "He knocked on her door, and after a few minutes, she answered, wearing her blue nightgown. "Is everything ok, Tabitha?" Tsukune asked. "Yeah. Just missing someone" Tabitha stated. "Follow me" Tsukune told her.

She followed him as he walked to the courtyard. "As I am sure you know; I am from another world. There are many people that I love dearly, and miss. When I find myself missing them, I like to come out here and look at the stars. It reminds me that even though we are not even in the same world, we are linked by our hearts. It helps me find peace when I miss them" Tsukune told her.

"Thank you. Please, hold me" Tabitha told him. "Sure" he replied to her, as he gave her a big hug. "By the way, have you put any thought into what you want as a thank you for keeping that secret?" He asked. "Some. I still need to think on it some more" She told him. "If you want to spend some time with Mizore, Kurumu, and myself, I am sure I could talk them into it" Tsukune stated. "Thank you. I will do that. Can I ask a favor, just for tonight?" Tabitha asked. "Sure" he replied. "Please let me stay in your room. I am feeling down today and would like to be near someone I feel I can trust" she pleaded with him. "Of course. I hope whatever is bothering you get resolved quickly" he told her. "Thank you" she stated plainly, debating on whether or not to tell him what was going on in her life.

* * *

Meanwhile in Japan:

Moka was feeling calm at the moment. She could feel Tsukune missing her, and his love for her. She could also sense through Tsukune's emotions that Kurumu and Mizore were taking good care of him. Moka was thankful that they were there to keep him company, and make sure he didn't get hurt, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous that she wasn't the one that was there to make sure he wasn't lonely, and to protect him, instead of her two friends. She also could sense that Tsukune was acquiring more allies to help him in his journey, as well as to aid in his overall wellbeing.

The development of the teleporter that Yukari was developing with the technical college students was running a bit behind schedule, as they had run into a few hiccups making the magitech. However, it was progressing rather nicely, overall. The young men at the tech school that were producing it were doing a good job, and were more motivated now that they had met and had been getting close to some cute young Yokai girls that Ms. Nekonome had introduced them to. Yukari and Ruby were confident that the machine would be up soon. They didn't want to give a timeline, but they knew the delays had not been significant to the overall goal of finding their friends.

Moka knew Tsukune would be fine. His physical attributes were better than hers, and his martial arts had surpassed hers long ago. There was not much he couldn't handle. He was a shinso vampire, and the only other shinso vampire in existence was herself. Vampires were the most powerful yokai, and shinso vampires were leagues above even the most powerful members of the most powerful vampire families.

She could also see she was not the only affected by the loss of Tsukune. Aside from his parents (which was to be expected), Yukari and Ruby were feeling the pain of not having him around almost as much as she was. Yukari loved him as much, if not more, than she loved Moka. She was working so hard on the magitech that she was getting little to no sleep a night, and it was starting to affect her health. Moka noted she would have to talk to Yukari about not working herself into the ground, for both her benefit and the overall progress of the project.

Ruby was working hard as well. When Tsukune had been around her, she would take whatever life threw at her and keep on keeping on. Moka now noticed Ruby smiled less, moved slower, with less energy one expects of one who displayed the love for life that Ruby had always exibited. She had trouble concentrating on all tasks as well, both big and small, which was a new behavior for her. Ruby always considered herself as a potential "plaything" for Tsukune, but Moka could see her affection for the young Yokai was beyond sexual attraction. She loved him. She may not have considered herself a potential mate due to an inferiority complex, low self-esteem, and the fact she was going against monsters more powerful that had known him longer than she had in the bid for his attention and love.

Even Moka's sister Kokoa, who said she the only reason she came was to offer support to her sister, seemed down-in-the-dumps. Kokoa had never been too outwardly hostile towards Tsukune. Usually the worst of what she did was to lay into him verbally, and that had occurred infrequently at first. While it was true that Kokoa never thought him worthy of having Moka's hand in marriage at first, she had come to see him as more than worthy since they battled Alucard. She and Tsukune were very good friends before his disappearance, each with a mutual respect for the other one. They respected each other's fighting styles, their personalities, etc. Kokoa was too proud to admit it, but she was missing her friend.

Though she would never let it show, Moka knew that Tsukune's cousin, Kyoko had started to cry herself to sleep at night. There was no disputing how close she had always been, and always would be, to her cousin, nor how much she cared for him. She had missed him greatly while he was at school, but at least he would come home every so often to visit his family, and kept in contact with both her and his parents often.

Even Gin missed Tsukune. He had settled down and married San. Gin respected Tsukune, even before he became a ghoul. Tsukune stood up to Gin even as a human. That took guts. Tsukune also stood up to Kuyo as a human. That took even more guts.

Gin was missing his friend fiercely, though he wouldn't admit it, or downplay it heavily. He realized that Tsukune was a keystone in the yokai community, and without someone to keep the peace and model good behavior, things might start to deteriorate between the yokai and humans. In addition to all these reasons, Gin had never been close to many guys. Tsukune was perhaps his first, and definitely his best, guy friend, and he missed hanging out with him.

If they didn't have any more setbacks, they would be testing the machine out in roughly 3 weeks to 1 month and 2 weeks' time. Delays in new technology could be expected, especially technology that combined the dissimilar worlds of magic and human technology. This did not mean that Moka was happy about the setbacks, only that she understood that they happened. She would grit her teeth at times and go get some jasmine tea. It calmed her nerves, and it reminded her of Tsukune, as it was his favorite tea.

That evening, she went to bed, and dreamed sweet dreams of Tsukune. She saw castles, dragons, and two moons. She saw a small girl with blue hair, a tall, tan girl with a large bust, and fiery red hair. She also saw a young girl with hair that was almost as pink as her mother's was. She felt annoyance and friendship with this young girl from Tsukune. She also felt something odd in her dreams… magic, maybe? She felt as if this was, perhaps, related to wherever Tsukune was, but she couldn't be sure.


	5. Another Update

This is an update to all my fanfictions. I have NOT abandoned any of them. I had a series of very traumatic events happen to me lately, and I had to deal with them. I have just been getting back into the swing of things the past few weeks.

I am currently working on not only original works to be released on original work sites by the same group as , and ones that I want to eventually get published, but I also have been working on the fanfictions that I publish to this fanfic site. Each one has the next chapter started already.

My release schedule for fanfics is as such: the next chapter of "Love is a Battlefield at Beacon" since it is almost done, and one of the easier ones to write. Then, I will finish the next chapter of "Yokai of Zero" because it needs to be updated. After that, I will have one of "A Certain Reproducible Possibility", followed by "A Certain Reworked Timeline."

I thank you all for reading. I do regret not being able to update in a while. I just needed to work through some things. I can also direct you to the original works site if you are interested and PM me.

Thank you all.

Jujudude.


End file.
